The Decision
by Anti Story Writer
Summary: Beast Boy is forced to make a decision. It's one that he may regret even though it comes with what he has wanted most. And it comes back, to haunt him. BBXRAE. And no OC.


The Decision.

Beast boy stared at a purple glowing liquid that had a horrid stench to go with it. Although if he was to drink this he could be Gar again.  
The burden of powers and protecting the citizens of Jump City. He could be free.  
It was something Beast Boy couldn't help but wonder.  
"I can be like everyone else..." That thought continued to plague his mind.  
But then, if he was to choose this then he would lose his family. The people that he cared for the most.  
Since he would have no powers or strength like Robin, then he would have nothing to contribute to the team. He decided this himself.  
No titan said this to him but despite his appearance and attitude, he could think and for the first time in a long time, he did.

Beast Boy left his room, along with the potion and sat in the common room. Every other titan was asleep but Beast Boy decided to walk around  
and decide as to weather he should give this up.  
The sun soon took over the once dark room and lit it up. Beast Boy made some breakfast, he wasn't hungry but it would look suspicious if  
he missed it.

Soon other titans came into the room, each one yawning and rubbing there eyes. However they all thought that Beast Boy wasn't himself.  
He didn't make any remark or joke about how he woke up first. What was worse, was that he had woken up first and made breakfast.  
They all knew something wasn't right.  
"Beast boy are you feeling okay?" Cyborg asked.  
"Yeah dude, I just couldn't sleep" Beast Boy replied with a grin.

Cyborg gave a stern look, knowing just when Beast Boy was lying and telling the truth. However he decided to shrug it off this once.  
Robin overheard what Beast Boy said and looked at him "Beast boy are you sure?"  
"Yes. Robin" Beast Boy said with slight attitude "I'm fine"  
Robin looked away and continued making his breakfast.

Next Starfire entered the room.  
"Ah Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg how wonderous it is to see you all up"  
Beast Boy simply walked past her with an angry look on his face.  
Starfire watched him leave "Did I say something?"  
"Beast Boy is probably just cranky" Cyborg said whilst putting a hand on her shoulder.

Beast Boy went into his room and if he could then he would have slammed the door.  
"Why am I angry?" Beast Boy said with a tear in his eye "I was gonna be happy like I usually am... what is wrong?"  
He scrambled to his bed and tucked himself under the covers after a while of thinking and getting more angry, he fell asleep.

Raven entered the common room.  
She looked around and saw that Beast Boy wasn't out.  
"Probably still asleep" She thought to herself.  
"Hey Raven do you know why Beast Boy is upset?" Starfire asked.  
Raven looked at Starfire, "No." she continued to the fridge.

"He looked very angry, Cyborg thinks that he has a cranky" Starfire said "I am wondering as to why?"  
Raven made breakfast.  
"Don't worry Star, I'm sure he'll be okay after some rest. I just hope-"  
The alarm went off.  
"That there isn't an emergancy..." Cyborg sighed.

Robin looked at the screen.  
"Oh it's just some thugs" Robin said "Me, Cyborg and Starfire will go and deal with them, Raven can you stay and watch Beast Boy?"  
Raven looked up as if she didn't hear the alarm, to be honest she never usually did.  
"Yeah sure." She continued eating her cereal.  
"Titans go!" Robin yelled and the three went off.

Raven put her remianing cereal in the bin and left to go to her room.  
"You should leave a note for Beast boy..." Her anxious emotion said to her "He may be confused to see everyone gone"  
"He'll probably stay asleep for the rest of the day" The lazy emotion remarked.

Raven decided to enter his room, to be sure he was okay. Not something she would usually do but for some reason she felt as though she  
must check on him.  
*Knock Knock*  
Raven listened to a response. She didn't get one.  
"Beast Boy... are you okay?" Raven said loudly. She listened harder and heard his breathing, it sounded rigid.  
"Beast Boy..." Raven forced the door open.  
Her eyes widened with shock.

/

Beast Boy heard the alarm go off, he jumped out of bed and put his shoes on.  
Only after a few moments of standing, he collapsed.  
"What...?" Beast Boy, felt as though something was holding him down.  
"Shh.. Beast Boy, be silent." A voice that seemed familiar to him said calmly "You must drink this now... if not then you'll never have  
the life you desire"  
Beast Boy's eyes opened. "But Raven..." he said weakly.  
The figure closed his eyes again "You'll meet other girls, who knows? that girl in the school? Terra. She may want to love you again"  
Beast Boy's heart now hurt.  
"Terra? and me...?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Yes Beast Boy. Imagine it. You and her happy."  
Beast Boy's thoughts lead him to a world where he is walking with her, holding her hand, they are both smiling. A warm feeling flowed through  
him.  
Though it was short lived.  
"No! She is happier without me!" Beast Boy argued "I- I can't. If she was to realise it was me"

"But she wont!" The figure said angrily "Drink the liquid now and be happy! It's what we want for you son!"  
Another figure appeared infront of Beast Boy.  
"I'm sorry we allowed this to go on any further" The voice said, she sounded regretful and very sad.  
Beast Boy opened his eyes and without knowing why, he opened his mouth and drank the liquid.  
The figures backed away and held each other in embrace.

"We can rest now... at last" The motherly figure cried.  
"Son, live life like you were suppose to. Be happy" The figures began to fade away.  
Beast Boy looked up. "Mother... Father...?" he began to pass out.  
"We love you..."

/

End of chapter 1.


End file.
